pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
T.S. Eliot Prize
The T.S. Eliot Prize for Poetry is awarded by the Poetry Book Society (U.K.) to "the best collection of new verse in English first published in the U.K. or the Republic of Ireland" in any particular year. The Prize was inaugurated in 1993 in celebration of the Poetry Book Society's 40th birthday and in honour of its founding poet, T.S. Eliot. At present, the prize is £15,000; since its inception, the prize money has been donated by Eliot's widow, Mrs Valerie Eliot. The Prize has been called "the most coveted award in poetry". The Society selects one new collection of poetry for distribution to its members each quarter. These four volumes and six additional collections comprise the annual shortlist for the Prize. On the evening before the announcement of the Prize, the Society sponsors a public reading by the authors of the ten shortlisted volumes. 2000 people attended the 2011 reading. List of winners *2010 - Derek Walcott, White Egrets *2009 - Philip Gross, The Water Table *2008 - Jen Hadfield, Nigh-No-Place *2007 - Sean O'Brien, The Drowned Book *2006 - Seamus Heaney, District and Circle *2005 - Carol Ann Duffy, Rapture *2004 - George Szirtes, Reel *2003 - Don Paterson, Landing Light *2002 - Alice Oswald, Dart *2001 - Anne Carson, The Beauty of the Husband *2000 - Michael Longley, The Weather in Japan *1999 - Hugo Williams, Billy's Rain *1998 - Ted Hughes, Birthday Letters *1997 - Don Paterson, God's Gift to Women *1996 - Les Murray, Subhuman Redneck Poems *1995 - Mark Doty, My Alexandria *1994 - Paul Muldoon, The Annals of Chile *1993 - Ciarán Carson, First Language: Poems Shortlists *2010 - Seeing Stars by Simon Armitage, The Mirabelles by Annie Freud, You by John Haynes, Human Chain by Seamus Heaney, What the Water Gave Me by Pascale Petit, The Wrecking Light by Robin Robertson, Rough Music, by Fiona Sampson, Phantom Noise by Brian Turner, White Egrets by Derek Walcott, New Light for the Old Dark by Sam Willetts. *2009 - The Sun-fish by Eiléan Ní Chuilleánain, Continental Shelf by Fred D'Aguiar, Over by Jane Draycott, The Water Table by Philip Gross, Through the Square Window by Sinéad Morrissey, One Secret Thing by Sharon Olds, Weeds & Wild Flowers by Alice Oswald, A Scattering by Christopher Reid, The Burning of the Books and Other Poems by George Szirtes, West End Final by Hugo Williams. *2008 - Moniza Alvi, Europa. Peter Bennet, The Glass Swarm, Ciarán Carson, For All We Know, Robert Crawford, Full Volume, Maura Dooley, Life Under Water, Mark Doty, Theories and Apparitions, Jen Hadfield, ''Nigh-No-Place. Mick Imlah, ''The Lost Leader, Glyn Maxwell, Hide Now, Stephen Romer, Yellow Studio. *2007 - Ian Duhig, The Speed of Dark. Alan Gillis, Hawks and Doves. Sophie Hannah, Pessimism for Beginners. Mimi Khalvati, The Meanest Flower. Frances Leviston, Public Dream. Sarah Maguire, The Pomegranates of Kandahar. Edwin Morgan, A Book of Lives. Sean O'Brien, ''The Drowned Book. Fiona Sampson, ''Common Prayer. Matthew Sweeney, Black Moon. *2006 - Simon Armitage, Tyrannosaurus Rex versus the Corduroy Kid. Paul Farley, Tramp in Flames. Seamus Heaney, ''District and Circle. W. N. Herbert, ''Bad Shaman Blues. Jane Hirshfield, After. Tim Liardet, The Blood Choir. Paul Muldoon, Horse Latitudes. Robin Robertson, Swithering. Penelope Shuttle, Redgrove's Wife. Hugo Williams, Dear Room. *2005 - Polly Clark, Take Me with You. Carol Ann Duffy, ''Rapture. Helen Farish, ''Intimates. David Harsent, Legion. Sinéad Morrissey, The State of the Prisons. Alice Oswald, Woods etc. Pascale Petit, The Huntress. Sheenagh Pugh, The Movement of Bodies. John Stammers, Stolen Love Behaviour. Gerard Woodward, We Were Pedestrians. *2004 - Colette Bryce, The Full Indian Rope Trick. Kathryn Gray, The Never Never, Kathleen Jamie, The Tree House. Michael Longley, Snow Water, Ruth Padel, The Soho Leopard, Tom Paulin, The Road to Inver. Peter Porter, Afterburner. Michael Symmons Roberts, Corpus. George Szirtes, ''Reel. John Hartley Williams, ''Blues. *2003 - Billy Collins, Nine Horses. John F. Deane, Manhandling the Deity. Ian Duhig, The Lammas Hireling. Lavinia Greenlaw, Minsk. Jamie McKendrick, Ink Stone. Bernard O'Donoghue, Outiving. Don Paterson, ''Landing Light. Jacob Polley, ''The Brink. Christopher Reid, For and After. Jean Sprackland, Hard Water. *2002 - Simon Armitage, The Universal Home Doctor. John Burnside, The Light Trap. Paul Farley, The Ice Age. David Harsent, Marriage. Geoffrey Hill, The Orchards of Syon. E. A. Markham, A Rough Climate. Sinéad Morrissey, Between Here and There. Paul Muldoon, Moy Sand and Gravel. Alice Oswald, ''Dart. Ruth Padel, ''Voodoo Shop. *2001 - Gillian Allnutt, Lintel. Charles Boyle, The Age of Cardboard and String. Anne Carson, The Beauty of the Husband. Seamus Heaney, Electric Light. Geoffrey Hill - Speech! Speech!. Selima Hill, Bunny. James Lasdun, Landscape with Chainsaw. Sean O'Brien, Downriver. Pascale Petit, The Zoo Father. Michael Symmons Roberts, Burning Babylon. See also * List of British literary awards * List of poetry awards * List of literary awards * English poetry * English literature * British literature * Literature * List of years in literature * List of years in poetry Notes External links * Category:Poetry awards Category:Awards established in 1993